


Yoisho

by xxc2207xx



Series: Komorebi Day6-OC [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxc2207xx/pseuds/xxc2207xx
Summary: Brian & Akira have been together for 2 years.They've been each other's "End of Day".But what happens when the day comes that it'll be their end?
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Reader
Series: Komorebi Day6-OC [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912237
Kudos: 2





	Yoisho

**Author's Note:**

> just trying something for day6, please don't expect much from this jkfsdjfgsdj these are just drabbles in my brain

"Bab?"

Akira called on the door as she saw her boyfriend enter the apartment they were sharing. She glanced on the wall clock--it’s already 11:15PM. “OT again?”, Aki asked Brian as the latter slumped on the couch looking like all of his energy had been drained. “Uhh-hmm.”, he only mumbled as an answer. He gently grabbed Akira’s hand to have her sit on his lap. Brian is now back-hugging Akira by the waist while burying his face on her hair. 

“Bab… i love you.”, he uttered with the little strength he had left to which Akira answered, “You did well today Bab. I love you more.” 

And in that moment, both of them knew that no matter how tiring their day has been, they will always be each other’s cozy blanket. Even if their days have been filled with mistakes, at the end of the day, they only need to sync their hearts together to feel at peace. 

Or so they thought.

They haven’t been able to spend 8 hours together for the past few days. Days became weeks. Brian comes home between 11PM to 12AM and leaves for work at 6:30AM. He does overtime during weekends. Akira understands his responsibilities as the breadwinner of his family as well as his plans to get married. They have been talking about it, sure. But why does Aki feel like they are growing apart? She hates herself for even feeling that but she can’t help it. 

“Brian Kang…. Is this still worth it?”


End file.
